Amethyst White The Legendary Dragon Whisperer
by Only If It's 4 U
Summary: Hiccup is an outcast,a missfit,but what if there were two? Well there were, Hiccup and his best friend, untill her parents took her someplace. But now she's returned,without them,and despite this, keeping 3 dragons secret and her gift,she will be a 'proper' Viking including the heartlessness. She has a sister,a dream and a broken heart. Will Hiccup help with that? Hiccup/OC


**Hey everyone,  
I adore HTTYD and always read FF about it but never write it  
this is my first HTTYD FF. :D  
****No I, unfortunatly, don't own the movie,  
books, tv serise or anything.  
****Ze Great Camicazi might return  
and in the form of 'Camicazi White' the sister of Amethyst  
but probably won't bearing in mind Amethyst has no parents.  
Anyway ,**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Childhood Friends...Lie?**

Hiccup sat in the Great Hall reading the 'Book Of Dragons'  
when he noticed a girl he hadn't seen for a long time stumble in,  
despite their friendship in their earlier days...

She wore her long blonde hair in a low, uneven plait .  
Her clothes consisted of black tights,  
underneath a long full sleeved black shirt,  
worn with her arms free of her sleeves and tying them up behind her neck **(1)**,  
a black fur vest over the top,  
her Smaller weapons like daggers hung on a black belt  
and of course her black boots.  
Her skin was pale from,well,he didn't know and she was tall,  
well, as tall as Hiccup.  
Also, her intense onyx-tinted eyes he noticed,  
were mostly purple like amethyst,  
that would explain her name.  
It seemed like she was having conflicting thoughts by the look in them,  
they were glazed over like she was daydreaming  
and she had many mixed emotions buried underneath that glossy layer,  
ones that Hiccup could not identify.

She walked to her usual seat,  
a table at the farthest corner of the hall,  
no reason to be she _might_ have one but he didn't know.  
_You never did_.

She started scribbling words and/or pictures into a sketchbook,  
he knew better then to pry but his usual boyish curiosity drew him to her,  
and so he walked over slowly.

As he approached she stiffened,  
he neared her and she stopped writing,  
he was standing behind her now,  
she could feel the warm breath of his on the back of her neck.  
He was trying to read what was written in her book.  
She _knew_.  
Slowly but surely she drew one of her larger daggers  
and in one swift movement it was at his throat,  
threatening him,  
if her takes a step closer...then...well ...He's ...dead.  
_Yup_ he's dead.

The only emotions in his eyes were fear and shock.  
She allows her eyes to widen slightly,  
all mixed feelings gone,he could tell what they are now:

Sorrow,  
sympathy,  
also annoyance,  
anger  
and frankly, **HATE**.  
They were burning with hate, like a fire.

It was hate for what he yearns to do,  
to kill a dragon.  
She knows all about dragons,  
she actually converses with them.  
Yes, she knows what dragons are saying,  
she does speak dragonese after all  
and every raid is like a bloodbath to her,  
hearing their cries of pain and for help just before they die.  
She also,despite it being one of the main rules to kill one,  
trained a dragon,Shadowfire**(2)**.  
Actually she has tamed three Shadowfire, Starflare and Silverstream.**(3)**

Her eyes widen and she removes the dagger from his neck,  
"H-Hiccup...how...wha..._what_ exactly _are_ you doing here?"**(4)**

"Ame _I think I_ should ask _you_ the same thing ."He said softly.

"Touché _but_ I asked you first."

"How about we say it at the same time then?"

"Sure,_whatever_."She agreed using the same tone he did earlier.

"Okay, on the count of three."

1

2

3

"Studying for dragon training by Reading the book of dragons"  
Of course he wouldn't tell her the real reason.

"Writing a more advanced book of dragons **(5)** and a book of dragonese."  
Neither would she to him.  
"And you don't call me Ame, _Please_."**(6)  
**She said the last word like she would cry.  
She could feel the sting in her eyes,  
but she held them back,  
that was _not_ the Viking way.

"Anyway I've got to go,"she breathed,  
her words were shaking just like her and on the last word her voice cracked.  
She stood up  
"Bye Hiccup."  
And as she left she heard his faint reply,  
whispering like the wind at that time:

"Bye..."He trails off."Amethyst"

With that she allowed herself to walk through the great exit  
that could rival all temples and the gates to heaven it's self.  
She left him standing in the dark,  
staring after concern and...Love...?  
Could it be love?  
He shakes his head to get rid of those stupid,idiotic and foolish thoughts.  
He loved Astrid anyway.  
But just maybe that wasn't love,  
maybe that was just atraction.  
He slapped himself to banish those thoughts too.  
He loved Astrid,  
but now he wasn't so sure.

He gathered what was left of his wits and,  
hesitantly leaving the book there,  
trudged out.

Little did they both know their reasons were the same.  
They _both_ broke an old Viking rule,  
they both didn't kill the dragons they met on sight.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**(1)Like aquamarine if you've seen that film.**

**(2)based of lord of the rings Shadowfaxs.**

**(3)guess what types they are.**

**(4)I decided to make her a bit like with words.**

**(5)sounds like Fishlegs would (like to) do.**

**(6)if you wonder why she won't be called Ame you'll find out in due time.**

* * *

**Did I do well?  
_Please_ tell me I did!  
Anyway I'm of to work on chapter 2.  
It might take a long time though,  
I currently have the dreaded writers block,  
I wrote this months ago.**

**Well I'm gonna leave now folks.  
*Whistles Pokemon Advanced Battle Theme Tune,  
and there's a walking scene like that one family guy episode  
as my whistling fades away.***


End file.
